A common happenstance is for two friends to meet and then to decide to drive separately to a location (but perhaps not address) known to one friend but not the other. In such a case, particularly when a destination address is not known and a follower cannot conveniently use a map application in his vehicle, one friend typically follows the other. As understood herein, owing to traffic lights and other exigencies of travel, however, it is not uncommon for the friends to become separated, then attempt to call each other, explain each other's whereabouts, and try to get back on track.
A similar concern can arise in other venues, such as two groups of friends at an amusement park in which one group heads for one location and the other group heads for another location, with the intent to rejoin groups later in the day. Under these circumstances a person in each group may attempt to content each other but explaining where one's group is in a large amusement park to the other person can be frustrating.